El amor confunde y mata
by MyHeartisfine
Summary: Charlotte tiene una vida normal,hasta que se encuentra con una persona,a la cual odia y ama.juntoa viviran grandes aventuras,pero las tragedias pasan...
1. Regreso a clases

El amor confunde y mata

Capitulo 1 :El comienzo

Era el inicio de clases de tercero de secundaria, mi grado.

Yo estudio en un campus demasiado grande, con jardines, cafeterías, dormitorios grandísimos y mucho más.

Volví la vista hacia atrás y ahí estaba Jessica, ella sabía todos los chismes del campus, deseguro sabia quienes eran los nuevos integrantes del grupo.

-Hola Jessi- le dije agitando la mano - ¿Quiénes son los nuevos alumnos del campus?

-Hola Charlotte - me abrazo como oso, ya me estaba asfixiando.

-Lo siento, es que te extrañe – me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios – Los nuevos son tres, Debbie, Ángel y Giovanni.

Me quedo atónita, conocía a alguien que se llamaba Giovanni… pero no, no podía ser el…

-¿Quién es Giovanni y de q escuela viene?

Si era el Giovanni q conocía, mí mundo se derrumbaría.

-Amm… el es tan guapo – suspiro – también es listo, muy listo como tu – dijo en forma de lista – viene del campus Priori, creo que es francés, como tu – se sorprendió al ver la similitud de los datos – y se inscribió aquí al Prexton por una oportunidad de trabajo de su papa.

-O no-dije murmurando

-¿Lo conoces?- me pregunto mas sorprendida

-Creo…pero no puede ser- sonreí- vamos a ver los cuartos que nos tocaron.

Nos dirigimos a la dirección.

-¿Disculpa, en que habitación estoy?- le pregunte a la secretaria Lerin.

-Charlotte Anne Palazo Boticchelli?

-Claro.

-Habitación 35 edificio a. Sus compañeros son Ángel, Debbie y Giovanni.

No, no podía ser.

-Gracias

Me dirigí al cuarto y abrí la puerta.

Todo era muy espacioso, habían cambiado la decoración de los cuarto, había una litera y dos camas separadas. Pero en la cama de arriba de la litera había ventana y la elegí.

Empecé a sacar mi ropa y ordene mis útiles, iba a tener que pedir mi horario, por mientras me recosté en la cama y suspire.

-¿Hola?

Era esa voz, la conocía muy bien, pero, ¿Por qué a mí?


	2. Insoportablemente insoportable

El amor confunde y mata

Capitulo 2: insoportablemente insoportable

**Me voltee con sumo cuidado y lo vi.**

**Si era el, había cambiado muy poco, en su rostro ya no habían rastros de la niñez, pero me preguntaba si en su alma seguía esa amargura de siempre.**

-Hola Giovanni

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-¿Por la asignación de cuartos?-mentí

-Aaaa, ¿te conozco de algún lado? te me haces sumante familiar-

-No, claro que no-mentí-Mi nombre es Char… Anne-

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Anne

-Por mi lado no…

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No

Mi primera clase seria biologí iba a estar Giovanni, pero tenia a mis amigos y lo podía ignorar.

Entre al salón y me senté al frente, y justo a mi lado estaba Giovanni.

El profesor entro

-Bien, hagan equipos de dos personas, para analizar diferentes tipos de bacterias y células, el que acabe primero gana tres puntos.

Me uní con Jessica.

-Disculpa Charlotte, ¿puedes hacer pareja con Giovanni? El es nuevo y por lo que parece nadie es su amigo - ¿Quién dijo que yo si? – Además es un excelente alumno como tu.

No pude protestar y me uní con el.

-¿Por qué me odias?-me pregunto –que yo sepa no te conozco y no te hecho nada malo- me sonrió.

-Que tú sepas. Esto era cada vez más insoportablemente insoportable

Identificamos las células y bacterias y terminamos antes q nadie.

-Tenemos un equipo ganador-dijo con voz de persona que anuncia los programas en televisión-No se preocupen el segundo se llevara 2 puntos y el tercero 1 punto, ustedes dos pueden hacer lo que sea x el resto de la clase.

Antes de que Giovanni me hablara tome mi ipod y lo puse en cualquier canción.

Toco el timbre y me dirigí a matemáticas, la segunda clase.

-Buenos días miss Sandy

-Buenos días Charlotte

Otra vez me senté hasta el frente y a mi lado Giovanni.

-Pasare lista-nos anuncio

O no. Giovanni sabría quien era y porque lo odiaba, y recordaría el pasado, no, no querría tuve que ir a terapia para olvidar lo que me hizo.

-¿Charlotte Anne Palazo Crista??

-Presente maestra

-¿Charlotte,eres tu?


End file.
